


You Could Have Us, Too

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you jealous of both of us, maybe?” Peter’s voice was soft, now, no longer the teasing thing it had been. “Are you jealous that we have each other?”Derek didn’t say anything, but Stiles watched his expression fall into something far more vulnerable than Stiles had ever before seen. “Is that true, Derek?”Stiles stepped out of Peter’s embrace and into Derek’s personal space, not letting the Alpha flee like he so clearly wanted to. He grabbed Derek’s arm, sliding his hand down until he could link their fingers together. Derek didn’t protest, rather he clung to Stiles’ hand.





	You Could Have Us, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sososhady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sososhady/gifts).



Stiles was tired. He was tired of having to deal with muttered comments and disapproving looks from his friends. He was tired of them not believing him or not believing in him. The whispered conversations he walked in on, the harsh whispering spoken too low for his human ears to pick up on. 

He was just so done with it all. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Derek’s constant growling and eye flashing had become far more than Stiles could handle. He couldn’t deal with Derek on top of all of his friends ganging up on him, especially when he hadn't done anything to anger the Alpha. Stiles could almost,  _ almost _ understand some of the dislike his friends held for Peter, but he and Derek were family.

Stiles didn’t want to deal with one more snide comment made about he made about Stiles and Peter, especially not from  _ Derek _ —and Stiles  _ knew _ he was making even nastier remarks that Stiles couldn't hear.

Normally, Stiles would just push it aside. He would quietly deal with his friend's disapproval and pretend it didn’t hurt. He and Peter were  _ happy _ , and that was what really mattered to him. But Stiles could see how much Derek’s attitude was hurting Peter, and if there was one thing Stiles was not okay with, it was people hurting Peter.

And this last comment was too much, struck too close at Peter’s actual insecurities for Stiles to let it slide. Peter had asked if he wanted to order food from the Greek place, and after Stiles had quietly declined Peter had asked again, letting Stiles know that he as more than happy to pay for both of their dinners.

“Are you sure you don’t mind paying?” Stiles had asked Peter, already feeling a little insecure that Derek could hear them. It wasn’t a secret that he and his dad didn’t have excess money, but he didn’t like talking about it.

Before Peter had even gotten a chance to reassure him that it was fine, Derek had spit out, “He’s got to keep you around somehow.” 

It was quiet for a moment, the words running over and over in Stiles’ mind until he couldn't keep it in any longer. 

“Derek, what is your damn problem!” Stiles snapped, finally, uncaring of his harsh tone.

Derek actually looked confused that Stiles had called him out for being such a dick, and he stood in the entryway of the loft's kitchen with his eyebrows raised to his forehead. He looked completely shocked, and Stiles could hardly fight down the annoyance he felt. 

“He’s upset because you’re  _ mine _ ,” Peter purred into his ear, pressing bodily against Stiles’ back.

Stiles shivered at the contact, even as familiar as they now were with each other, and he leaned back into Peter’s hold on instinct. Derek growled lowly when Stiles bared his throat for Peter, and Stiles could feel Peter growl back through where they were touching. Stiles looked up to see Derek’s face turn red.

“Wait, are you  _ jealous _ ?” Stiles asked, having to bite his lip to stop himself from saying anything else.

Peter brought a hand around Stiles’ waist and slipped it under his shirt—literally Peter’s, since Stiles had stolen it from his closet that morning—and splayed his hand out over Stiles’ belly. Stiles watched the blush on Derek’s face darken and his frown deepen.

“That isn’t true!” Derek said, his voice just as defensive as his stance, shoulders pulled back and hands clenched into fists.

“Don’t you mean that isn’t the whole truth, pup?” Peter's voice dropped with the last word, and it was the same voice he used when he called Stiles  _ ‘sweetheart’ _ before taking him apart.

Stiles had no idea what the word meant, could only guess, but he watched in rapt attention as Derek’s eyes widened, the sharp line of his shoulders dropping as he let out a long breath. Peter was still holding him, though Stiles could feel the way his heart was pounding too-fast. Stiles had no idea what was going on, but he was more than interested to see what would happen.

“Are you jealous of both of us, maybe?” Peter’s voice was soft, now, no longer the teasing thing it had been. “Are you jealous that we have  _ each other _ ?”

Derek didn’t say anything, but Stiles watched his expression fall into something far more vulnerable than Stiles had ever before seen. “Is that true, Derek?”

Stiles stepped out of Peter’s embrace and into Derek’s personal space, not letting the Alpha flee like he so clearly wanted to. He grabbed Derek’s arm, sliding his hand down until he could link their fingers together. Derek didn’t protest, rather he clung to Stiles’ hand. He tugged Derek a step closer, and he came, stumbling forward until their chests were almost touching.

“What does it matter? You have each other,” Derek told him, though he wouldn’t look up at Stiles.

“You could have us, too,” Stiles said, ducking a little to look Derek in the eye.

“You don’t want me,” Derek said, and the resignation in his voice hurt Stiles’ heart.

“Why don’t you let us decide what we want?” Peter asked, pressing into Stiles’ side and gripping the back of Derek’s neck.

Stiles hardly had a moment to process what was going on before Peter was tugging Derek forward and licking into his mouth, jumping straight into the kiss with no buildup. The kiss looked desperate, and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first time the two of them had kissed. He didn't think it was, with how Derek fell into Peter’s body and let Peter hold him up.

Stiles watched, his heart swelling and his pants going tight at the scene in front of him. He moaned when Derek made a high-pitched whining noise, something he’d never heard from any of the wolves before. He had to do something, so he pressed his own desperate kiss to Derek’s shoulder, and slid an arm around Derek’s back to press even closer.

Peter pulled back with a wicked, victorious smile pulling at his lips as he stared at Derek’s face. Stiles hardly got see Derek blink back into awareness, hardly got to appreciate the dazed look on his face, before Peter was smashing their own mouths together, their kiss hot and hungry.

Kissing Peter was easy and familiar and Stiles tangled a hand in the wolf’s hair, tugging with just enough force to have Peter moan. Stiles’ mind was racing, but he sucked at Peter’s tongue, forced himself to stay in the present, and focused on what was happening now. He pushed away any thoughts of later, not wanting to ruin the moment.

When Peter finally stepped back Stiles immediately turned to Derek, just to find him watching them with red eyes. Stiles was just attracted to Derek’s glowing eyes as he was to Peter’s, and he stepped even closer, raising his hands to cup Derek’s face between his palms. 

He ran his thumbs under Derek’s eyes until his eyelids were slipping closed, his mouth raising into a soft smile. Only then did Stiles move in, gently kissing at Derek’s lips, pulling Derek’s bottom lip between his own and sucking on it. He kept it slow, nothing like the harsh kiss Peter had shared with either of them.

Derek whimpered and it only spurred Stiles on. He stepped closer, pressed their bodies together and moving his hands from Derek’s face into his hair. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle, squeezed at his ass even as they kept the kiss fairly chaste.

“We want you,” Stiles breathed, and Peter nodded from where he was now standing against Stiles’ back.

“I don—” Stiles cut off Derek’s protest with another kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth this time as he continued to pet through Derek’s hair.

“Okay,” Derek said breathless, a little laugh bubbling out of his mouth and Stiles smiled so hard his face hurt. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this over two months ago yikes
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
